The Way You Love Me
by SpookyT
Summary: Beverly finally tells JeanLuc how she feels


The Way You Love Me  
  
Beverly sat in bed reading a book that Jean-Luc had given her. It was written by a man called James Kahn and was about how a man and a woman confronted their fears of each other. 'I love him so why can't I tell him' Beverly thought. She had tried on numerous occasions to tell Jean-Luc that she loved him but she always chickened out. 'How would I tell him? What would I say?' she thought. Then as if by a miracle she heard Elizabeth listening (and partially singing) to a son called 'The Way You Love Me' and Beverly had the perfect idea. "Please Elizabeth just this one song," Beverly was down on her knees begging Elizabeth to go along with her plan. "Ok I'll do it, but only because I'm sick of waiting for you two to grow up," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "What do I have to do?" Beverly explained her plan, it was ingenious. So Elizabeth set to work getting things ready while Beverly persuaded Jean- Luc to go to Ten Forward with her for a drink.  
Ten Forward was packed as it usually was on the nights when Elizabeth performed. Beverly and Jean-Luc took their seats right in front of the stage. The lights dimmed and Elizabeth appeared on stage wearing a cloak, which covered her head and body entirely. "Earlier today a friend of mine came to me and asked me to help her tell a man she loves him," Elizabeth said. "I was of course happy to help, now I won't tell you who the person was but as soon as you see my outfit you'll be able to figure it out for yourselves." She pulled off the cloak and all eyes turned to Beverly and Jean-Luc. Elizabeth had her hair cut and died red and was wearing Beverly's uniform and lab coat. Then the music started to play and Elizabeth sang the first two verses of 'The Way You Love Me'. Before the third verse started Beverly went up on stage and finished the song. After the clapping died down Beverly looked at Jean-Luc, took a deep breath and said, "Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Federation starship Enterprise, I..I lo...I love you." Jean-Luc rose from his chair and got up on stage and in a very serious voice said, "Beverly Cheryl Howard Crusher, Chief Medical Officer of the Federation starship Enterprise, I love you too." Then without warning Jean- Luc grabbed Beverly and kissed her. Elizabeth touched her communicator, "Ensign Archer to transporter room three, please beam Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard to Dr. Crusher's quarters." And with that the two kissing figures disappeared.  
  
It was lovely waking up in Jean-Luc's arms, weird but lovely. "Good morning Captain," Beverly said as Jean-Luc woke. "Why good morning Doctor," he said as he kissed her. "Sorry to interrupt, but you two do remember that Wesley will be here in about oh twenty minutes," Elizabeth said sticking her head in the door. "Oh my god what will we tell Wesley," Jean-Luc said jumping out of the bed. "Don't worry he wanted this as much as ye did. I'll get breakfast ready while you too get dressed." Elizabeth left the room and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Beverly called from the bedroom. "I just saw my C.O. naked!"  
When Beverly and Jean-Luc came out of the room Elizabeth had breakfast on the table. "Why aren't you having any sausages?" Jean-Luc asked. "I don't think I'll be able to eat sausages for a long time after what just happened." The three of them started laughing and Wesley appeared behind Elizabeth. "What's so funny?" he asked as he kissed Elizabeth and sat down next to he. Then he saw it his mother and Captain Picard holding hands. "YES!" "You really don't mind?" Beverly asked. "Mind? Of course I don't mind I've wanted this since I was nine." At the staff meeting everyone was talking about what had happened the night before. When Elizabeth and Wesley entered, holding hands of course, there was a stream of questions waiting to be asked. Then as if to answer them Beverly and Jean-Luc entered the room, holding hands and with the biggest smiles on there faces. "I take it you had a good night?" Will asked as he always did in these situations. "You could say it was a very interesting night yes," Beverly said not going into any detail. Then for some reason everyone started talking about what they had for breakfast and the moment someone said the word sausages Elizabeth's hand went straight to her mouth. Deanna was the first to notice, "Elizabeth are you ok?" she asked. "Yes I'm fine I just don't want anyone to say the word sausage or eat one in front of me for the next few days," Elizabeth said as Beverly and Jean-Luc burst out laughing, this just made everyone even more confused. "Why not?" Geared asked. Elizabeth looked to Beverly and Jean-Luc not knowing what to say. "If you must know," Jean-Luc said. "This morning when Elizabeth reminded Beverly and Myself of Wesley's arrival I jumped out of bed and she saw me naked." Wesley nearly fell of his chair laughing but Will didn't want to leave it there, "Why would that put you off sausages?" 


End file.
